


Tale As Old As Time

by Hellotvshowtrash



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellotvshowtrash/pseuds/Hellotvshowtrash
Summary: A series of instances in which Bonnie and Enzo find themselves falling in love with one another until one of them confesses
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Tale As Old As Time

Bonnie sighed as she heard the strums of guitar strings in the other room of Enzo’s safe house. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears as she laid on the bed  _ trying _ to study grimoires from her grandmother. Her elbows dug into the soft comforter as she propped herself up, trying to concentrate on her reading. Soon, the soft strums were accompanied by a melodic voice, Enzo singing to himself quietly. She paused her reading, her eyes slowly moving up from the book and to the door of the bedroom. She listened intently. Her irritation melted away as she heard his sweet, low voice. What he was singing was unintelligible to her, but the mumble of his singing was the most heart-wrenching sound. He sounded lonely, even though she was just in the other room. ’ _ He is lonely.’ _ She thought to herself. ‘ _ We’re two different people just trying to get by,’  _ She kept listening to his song, his voice rising and lowering with the chords of the guitar he played. Hestopped singing as he finished the song, as the silence enveloped her once again, Bonnie felt lonely too.

\--

Enzo stumbled into the cabin carrying multiple grocery bags in each hand. ‘ _ Humans eat too much.’ _ He was mid-grumble when he caught sight of Bonnie sitting at the window, looking out into the sunlit forest surrounding them. The sight of her bathed in the bright light made his breath hitch, and it was then that he realized how really, truly, beautiful she was. Her hair was brighter in the sunlight, still a dark brown but it seemed to move in waves of chocolate. Her eyes shone a brighter green than ever thanks to the sun’s reflection. Her lips… slightly parted and perfect. She seemed to be too deep in thought to notice he had entered, and if she had noticed, she probably would have ignored him anyway. So, Enzo steeled himself to look away from her and finished bringing in the groceries.

\--

Bonnie bustled about the cabin, keeping herself busy with cleaning and reading, distracting herself from the boredom creeping in on her. As she wiped the window clean with a cloth, she caught sight of Enzo outside the cabin, chopping wood for the fireplace. It was the beginning of autumn, and the chill was starting to settle into the bones of the cabin and soon enough, Bonnie’s as well. The fact that Enzo thought deeply enough to chop wood to keep her warm melted her inside. She bit her lip to prevent her smile and she continued to clean the window. Enzo pretended he didn’t see her looking.

—

This time, it was Enzo who sat in a chair by the window, reading some fiction book that he’s read a thousand times over. Bonnie peered from the couch where she sat, the silence in the room was thick. The sun shone on his dark hair, caramel highlights making themselves known. His eyes were honey in the sunlight as they trailed the words in the book he concentrated on. Bonnie got lost in thought as she watched his hand delicately turn the page, nimble fingers lightly moving the paper. She sucked in a breath and moved her eyes back to his, which were looking right at her. She blinked a few times and shook her head, embarrassed, before returning to the grimoire she was currently trying to study. If she hadn’t turned away, she would’ve seen the smile Enzo sent her, and her heart would’ve fluttered.

—

The first snow had fallen and Bonnie couldn’t sleep. She lightly padded her way into the main living area. The cold had set in when the fire was put out. Bonnie thought about how easily she could light a fire with a simple spell before she felt melancholic thinking about her dearly departed magic. She knew the magic-suppressing-pills were to protect her, but she missed her craft. She perched herself on the couch. She let the cold pierce her skin, her sadness welcomed it as a friend. Like a breeze, Enzo had placed himself at the opposite end of the couch, watching her closely. Her features were tinged with sadness. She stared at the empty fireplace and Enzo stared at her. 

“I can feel you staring,” she said. He smiled slightly and looked away.

“Sorry, love,” his voice was quiet so as not to disturb the blanket of silence.

“Don’t call me that,” her voice was flat and cold.

“Ultimately, it would be better if we could try to be acquaintances,” he muttered. His eyes travelled back up her form, curled tightly into the corner of the couch. She seemed so small. “I understand you’ve hated me since we met, but it would make this time together at least bearable if we could live in this space mutually.” He planted his fist into the cushion next to him, hoisting himself up from the couch. Before he could stand, he felt her cold fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling him back onto the couch. He turned his head to look at her, confused. Her face was almost pained, contorted in some embarrassed expression.

“I never hated you..” she whispered, her eyes boring into his. “You just make me feel things I don’t understand. I never wanted to fall in love with a vampire. I couldn’t understand how Elena did it..  _ twice _ . And then I met you.” His eyes softened, but the other side of the statement didn’t go missed and he was hurt by her selection of words. 

“I assure you, if you don’t  _ want _ to fall in love with me, you’re not obligated,” he bit back, removing her grip from his wrist and standing. “We’re not enemies, Bonnie. We’re on the same side. And in case you were wondering,” he bent down and kissed her forehead gently, “I love you, too.”

Bonnie felt her heart warm and ache at the same time. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean.. I want to fall in love with you. But I’ve seen what can happen and how bad it can hurt if something does happen.” She said sheepishly, looking at her hands on her lap. Enzo moved to put more wood into the fireplace and strike a match. The fire started to grow and he crouched next to it, his eyes watching the flames lick the fresh wood. Bonnie lifted her eyes to look at Enzo, to appreciate his muscular form, his slick hair. She stood too and moved over next to him, sitting crossed legged on the floor. 

“I know what can happen too,” he muttered, the fire dancing in his eyes. “But anything that could happen can’t be worse than living without you,” he turned to look at her. Her eyes filled her tears at his words. The cold finally melted away, not because of the fire, but because of him. Their eyes remained locked on one another and he smiled gently, reaching a hand out to wipe away a tear that had fallen down her face. “I know these last few months have been hard on you. Let me help you,” he whispered, cupping her cheek gently. She nodded as another tear spilled down. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, allowing the electricity to run between them. She sighed lightly, her eyes drifting closed. He kept his eyes open and on her face as he pressed his lips to hers again, more sure of himself now. He pulled away and watched her reaction as her chest heaved, her breath escaping her in the best way. He grasped her hips and turned her to face him before sitting himself in front of her, kissing her again and again, the intensity growing with each peck, nibble and breath.

The snow fell outside the cabin, cold and foreboding. But inside, the cabin was filled with love and warmth and peace. Bonnie and Enzo didn’t know what came next, but they knew that they would face it together.


End file.
